Un détour qui aurait pu tourner mal
by naty.joy
Summary: Lilly et Scooty sont ensemble depuis quelques mois, ils veulent que leur histoire reste secrète mais une enquête va tout changer.


Résumé : Lilly et Scooty sont ensemble depuis quelques mois, ils veulent que leur histoire reste secrète mais une enquête va tout changer.

Encore une journée de travail ou ils avaient mis derrière les barreaux un coupable. Une affaire datant de 20 ans ou encore toute l'équipe avait dû faire face a l'horreur humaine. A chaque carton Lilly pensait avoir vu le pire mais le carton suivant arrivé et il était souvent pire que celui d'avant. Celui la aurait pu leur être fatal en effet Lilly et Scooty avait était interroger un témoin, son attitude avait tout de suite mis le doute a nos inspecteurs mais sans preuves directe ils n'auraient rien eut contre elle pourtant elle avait tué de sang-froid. N'ayant rien contre cette femme ils avaient décidé de la faire parler pendant le temps du voyage jusqu'au central alors Lilly avait fait un détour. Scooty était arrivé a la faire parler mais malgré les menottes la coupable était arrivé avec son pied a ouvrir la porte. Lilly avait contrôlé la voiture et s'arrêta laissant a Scooty le soin de resserrer les liens de la coupable et il attacha ces pieds aussi. Cependant Lilly et Scooty avaient vraiment eu peur car la suspecte leur en voulait vraiment. Une fois chez elle Lilly pris son courrier le posa et pour se vider la tête et ce laver de tout l'horreur de cette enquête au sens propre et figuré, se fit couler un bon bain. Une heure plus tard Lilly sorti de son bain moussant, une serviette autour de sa taille quand un chat se frotta a sa jambe.

- Ok je te donne a manger fait Lilly de toute façon je dois aussi manger

Elle donna a ses chats, puis se fit un plat de pâtes. Le temps de la cuisson lui permit de passer des habits simple et pratique loin de ces vêtements de travail et de lire son courrier. Elle mangea puis décida de passer sa soirée devant la télé pour réfléchir a cette lettre mais a peine eut-elle la main sur la télécommande qu'on sonna a la porte. Elle alla ouvrir et se retrouva face a Scooty, elle le fit rentrer puis tous les 2 se posèrent sur le canapé et s'en suivi une longue discussion

- Lil es ce que ça va ?

- Oui ça va mieux excuse-moi pour tout a l'heure je n'aurais pas du

- Ecoute ce n'est pas ta faute

- Si Scooty c'est de ma faute j'ai eu l'idée de faire un détour

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qu'elle ferait et de toute façon j'aurais dû mieux l'attacher

- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?

- Oui je n'ai pas su te protéger

- Je nous ai mis en danger en agissant prématurément ! J'ai risqué nos vies ! Si on l'avait juste amené au central

- Elle aurait surement fait pareil coupa Scooty. Et puis ton plan était un bon plan. Ce sont les risques du travail.

- Je sais mais j'ai vraiment eu peur j'ai cru qu'elle avait réussi a se détacher complètement.

- J'ai vraiment eu peur aussi mais c'est fini

- Tu as tord Sccoty, il y aura toujours un autre suspect et un jour l'un d'eux pourra bien

- STOP je ne veux pas entendre ça

- Je suis désolé Scooty mais ne pas l'entendre ne rend pas les risques du métier inexistant

- Je sais mais ce soir on est là et je veux en profiter ce n'est pas souvent que je t'ai que pour moi

- Ah oui et tu proposes demanda Lilly un sourire coquin aux lèvres

- Je ne sais pas la fit languir Scooty je pourrais commencer par ça (il l'embrassa)

- Attend

- Quoi demanda Scooty ?

- Je dois te dire quelque chose

- C'est grave ? Tu commences à me faire peur

- Non enfin un peu parce que après ce qui s'est passé ça me fait peur

- … (Scooty attendait la suite qui ne venais pas) Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu me le dit pas ce qui se passe

- En rentrant j'ai pris mon courrier et mes analyses de sang sont arrivé et oui je t'ai écouté et j'ai été voir un médecin pour ma fatigue.

- Tu es malade ?

- Je suis enceinte de 4 semaines

- Lilly c'est super. Je sais ce n'est pas prévu mais tu veux quand même le garder ?

- Scooty on ne vit même pas ensemble tout cela va bouleverser nos vies. Que se passera-t-il si un jour une enquête tourne mal ?

- On a 8 mois pour tout préparer cela avance un peu nos projets mais on avait parlé de cette éventualité.

- Oui le même soir ou enfin en parler et mettre en pratique est très différent

- Comme ça on pourra se vanter d'être des rapides.

- En effet mais promet moi que tous ce passera bien et que se bébé n'aura pas a grandir sans parents

- Je te promets de tout faire pour que rien ne t'arrive. (La voyant bailler) Allez je crois qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher.

- Scooty ?

- Tu tombes de fatigue ma chérie alors une bonne nuit de sommeil te fera du bien et a moi aussi d'ailleurs.

- Moi qui pensais que tu avais d'autres projets

- On a tous le temps pour ça mais te fatiguer encore plus ne serait pas bon pour le bébé

- Tu vas voir qui se fatigue le plus vite

Et voilà, malgré la bonne volonté de Scooty pour prendre soin de Lilly ils passèrent une nuit agitée. Ce qui fit qu'ils arrivèrent en retard et surtout ensemble au centrale. En chemin ils s'étaient embrassé ce qu'il ne savait pas encore c'est que le chef les avaient vu.

- Bonjour vous deux fit Vera en insistant sur le « vous deux »

- Bonjour Vera répondirent Lilly et Scooty

- Vous êtes en retard lança Will

- C'est vrai ça lança kate qui était au courant pour le couple Lilly et Scooty

- J'ai croisé Lilly en arrivant répondit Scooty

- Cela n'explique pas votre retard

- Mon métro était en retard fit Lilly

- Mon réveil n'a pas sonné fit Scooty

- Un café peut-être demanda Kate

- Non merci répondirent Lilly et Scooty en même temps

- Vous deux dans mon bureau lança le chef en arrivant

- Chef que se passe-t-il demanda Lilly

- C'est à vous de me le dire lança le chef

- Je ne comprends pas fit Scooty

- Bien sûr que si répondit le chef vous pensiez vraiment que je ne m'en apercevrais pas ! Depuis quand vous êtes ensemble

- 5 mois et demi répondit Sccoty mais on voulait attendre un peu

- Pour vous prouver que notre relation ne change rien dans notre travail termina Lilly

- Bon je vous fais cadeau du discours sur le professionnalisme mais je ne veux aucune marque d'affection sur votre lieu de travail.

- Compris chef répondirent les deux

- C'est tout merci

- En fait non fit Lilly, je devais lui dire de toute façon fit t'elle a Scooty qui lui lança un regard bizarre

- Oui je sais on en a parlé hier, je te laisse lui l'annoncer ma chérie

- Je suis enceinte chef

- Quoi s'étrangla le chef !

- On va être parents fit Scooty

- Autant de nouvelles en 1 jour enfin toute mes félicitations

- Merci chef répondirent les deux.

Le chef pris Lilly dans ces bras (sa fille de cœur bientôt maman) et il fit pareil pour Sccoty mais c'était plus pour lui dire que si il fessait du mal a Lilly il le regretterait. Puis le couple sorti du bureau et devant les questions de leurs camarades de bureau ils s'embrassèrent et Lilly annonça sa grossesse. Le chef ne les avaient pas vu heureusement. La vie au central continua Lilly et Scooty achetèrent un appartement assez grand pour leurs famille. Ils se marièrent quelques mois après la naissance de Jim.


End file.
